Game apparatuses each of which includes an input device having a four direction switch, and which is operable to move a predetermined object according to an input onto the four direction switch, have been known to date.
The number of directions which can be designated by an input using the four direction switch is eight. When a player controls a moving direction of a player character by using the four direction switch, it is difficult to move the player character in a desired direction. In this case, a manner can be considered in which a virtual analog stick is defined in a game apparatus, and a direction represented by the virtual analog stick is changed according to an input onto the four direction switch, and the player character is controlled by using the direction represented by the virtual analog stick. Specifically, in this manner, when an input is made with the four direction switch, the direction represented by the virtual analog stick is gradually changed so as to approach a direction inputted onto the four direction switch over a predetermined time period. However, in this method, the player cannot always move the player character as intended by the player. Thus, there is room for improvement in direction input using the four direction switch.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to make available a direction control system, a direction control apparatus, a storage medium having a direction control program stored therein, and a direction control method, whereby operability for a user can be improved in the case of a direction being inputted by using a four direction switch.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above.
One aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a direction control system for setting a first control direction based on an input onto a four direction switch representing four directions. The direction control system includes: first input direction obtaining means; determination means; and direction setting means. The first input direction obtaining means obtains a first input direction representing either a direction between two directions among the four directions, or one of the four directions, based on the input onto the four direction switch. The determination means determines whether the first input direction indicates a first direction representing one of the four directions, or a second direction representing a direction between two directions among the four directions. The direction setting means updates the first control direction based on the first input direction, and the first control direction is changed to approach the first input direction such that, when the first input direction indicates the second direction, a rate at which the first control direction is changed to approach the first input direction is reduced as compared to when the first input direction indicates the first direction.
The “four direction switch” may be, for example, a cross button. Further, the “four direction switch” may be, for example, a switch including a cross button on which the upward direction, the downward direction, the leftward direction, and the rightward direction are set so as to be diagonally oriented. For example, in the case of the cross button, the “second direction representing a direction between two directions among the four directions” is a diagonal direction represented by the cross button. In the case of the switch including a cross button on which the upward direction, the downward direction, the leftward direction, and the rightward direction are set so as to be diagonally oriented, the “second direction representing a direction between two directions among the four directions” is one of the upward direction, the downward direction, the leftward direction, and the rightward direction.
According to the structure described above, when the first input direction represented by the four direction switch indicates the second direction, a rate at which the first control direction is changed to approach the first input direction is relatively reduced, and when the first input direction indicates the first direction, the rate at which the first control direction is changed to approach the first input direction is relatively increased. Thus, also when a user moves a predetermined object by using, for example, the four direction switch, the user is allowed to move the predetermined object in a direction intended by the user.
Further, according to another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the direction setting means may change the rate at which the first control direction is changed to approach the first input direction, based on a difference between the first input direction and the first control direction.
According to the structure described above, the rate at which the first control direction is changed to approach the first input direction can be changed based on a difference between the first input direction and the first control direction.
Further, according to another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the direction setting means may set the rate at which the first control direction is changed to approach the first input direction such that the greater a difference between the first input direction and the first control direction having been most recently updated is, the higher the rate is.
According to the structure described above, the rate at which the first control direction is changed to approach the first input direction can be set such that the greater a difference between the first input direction and the first control direction having been most recently updated is, the higher the rate is. Thus, the first control direction can be set so as to reflect a user's intention with enhanced effectiveness.
Further, according to another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the direction control system may further include object control means for controlling a direction of a predetermined object in a virtual space, based on the first control direction.
According to the structure described above, a direction (which may be, for example, a moving direction or a line of sight direction) of a predetermined object in the virtual space can be controlled based on the first control direction.
Further, according to another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the direction control system may further include second input direction obtaining means for obtaining a two-dimensional second input direction based on an input onto an analog direction input section. The direction setting means sets the second input direction as a second control direction.
The second control direction and the first control direction may be the same or may be different from each other.
According to the structure described above, the second input direction can be set as the second control direction. For example, when the second control direction and the first control direction are the same, the second input direction can be set as the first control direction.
Further, according to another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the direction control system may include an operation device including the four direction switch and the analog direction input section. Further, the direction control system may further include object control means. The object control means controls, in accordance with an input onto the four direction switch, a direction of a predetermined object in a virtual space based on the first control direction, and controls, in accordance with an input onto the analog direction input section, a direction of the predetermined object based on the second control direction.
According to the structure described above, for example, a direction of a predetermined object can be controlled based on an input onto the four direction switch and/or the analog direction input section.
Further, according to another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the direction control system may include: a first operation device including the four direction switch; and a second operation device including the analog direction input section. Further, the direction control system further includes object control means. The object control means controls, in accordance with an input onto the four direction switch, a direction of a first object in a virtual space based on the first control direction, and controls, in accordance with an input onto the analog direction input section, a direction of a second object based on the second control direction.
According to the structure described above, a direction of the first object is controlled in accordance with an input onto the four direction switch of the first operation device, and a direction of the second object is controlled in accordance with an input onto the analog direction input section of the second operation device. Thus, for example, a game can be played in which the first object for which the moving direction is controlled in accordance with an input onto the four direction switch is caused to chase the second object for which the moving direction is controlled in accordance with an input onto the analog direction input section.
The direction control system may be structured by a single device, or by a plurality of devices. Further, in another exemplary embodiment, a direction control apparatus may be realized. Furthermore, a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a direction control program for causing a computer of a direction control apparatus to functions as each means described above, may be realized. Furthermore, in another exemplary embodiment, a direction control method may be realized.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, operability for a user can be improved when a direction is inputted by using a four direction switch.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.